Le point où l'amour se brise
by Nelja
Summary: /Lady of the Shard/ Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'une divinité tombait amoureuse d'une de ses adoratrices. Le passé de la Déesse, quand elle était juste la fille du temple et qu'un Ancien Dieu l'aimait.


_Tout appartient à gigi d.g. Spoilers sur tout le webcomic "Lady of the Shard"? La fic commence heureuse mais, comme vous le savez si vous avez lu le comic, finit par une rupture douloureuse, avec des morts.  
_

* * *

Pendant des années et des siècles et des millénaires, _elle_ a dormi à moitié.

Parce que les humains qu' _elle_ a créés ne font même plus attention à _elle_ , même quand _elle_ décide de leur envoyer une petite épidémie, une éruption volcanique, ou une récolte miraculeuse. C'est tout pareil pour eux. Bien sûr, il serait possible de tous les détruire pour les remplacer par des autruches intelligentes, mais seraient-elles plus reconnaissantes ? Non. Certainement pas après le premier siècle, en tout cas.

Dormir est le mieux. Rêver d'être autre chose. Cela fait passer le temps.

Et puis une présence _l_ 'a réveillée.

Cela aurait du n'être rien pour elle, à peine perceptible, comme un chien qui s'abrite de la pluie ou quelques brigands qui préparent un plan meurtrier. Mais une présence répétée, devenu une habitude, pendant ses brefs moments d'insomnie, pendant ses rêves même, cela se remarque.

 _Elle_ se réveille entièrement, et prend la forme d'un chat. Pour la première fois depuis plus longtemps qu' _elle_ peut se rappeler, _elle_ reste éveillée volontairement. Même sous cette forme, _elle_ ne sent ni le froid ni la faim. Ni même le sommeil, pour être honnête. _Elle_ voudrait juste se rendormir, parce qu' _elle_ déteste attendre. _Elle_ n'a que cela, comme frustrations. L'ennui, et la solitude.

La fille du temple arrive enfin. Elle prie sans connaître son nom (quel était le nom sous lequel on _l_ 'adorait ? C'est déjà oublié). La jeune humaine apporte des offrandes, nettoie le temple, et reste longuement à genoux.

 _Elle_ l'a vue, _elle_ a eu ce qu'elle voulait, et pourtant, _elle_ reste encore.

 _Elle_ veut savoir si la fille revient. Et puis, _elle_ en devient sûre, au fil des jours, alors _elle_ veut juste la revoir.

Surtout, _elle_ veut comprendre. Qu'est-ce qui pousse une humaine à revenir ici, sans avoir aucune réponse ni aucun privilège, encore et encore ?

Cela fait longtemps qu' _elle_ n'avait pas ressenti de l'intérêt pour quelque chose.

 _Elle_ la suit, sous cette forme. _Elle_ espère savoir ce que fait cette jeune femme en dehors de son temple. _Elle_ ne peut pas l'entendre, écouter le son de sa voix parmi les humains, car elle les fuit, dormant dans des maisons abandonnées, si nombreuses depuis la dernière guerre. _Elle_ entend parler d'elle, pourtant.

Et finalement, _elle_ prend la forme d'une vieille humaine et s'approche de sa visiteuse, alors qu'elle se relève. _Elle_ aurait pu venir avant. Mais elle a voulu écouter ses méditations.

"Oh. La légendaire fille du temple."

"On a vraiment commencé à m'appeler comme ça ?" Si elle se le demande, c'est qu'elle ne parle pas, elle ne parle à personne.

"Evidemment. Je te vois là tous les jours, non seulement laisser des offrandes, mais aussi nettoyer ce taudis. Pourquoi ?"

Si la fille du temple répond, _elle_ saura si les visites la contrarient vraiment, ou juste de ne pas savoir. _Elle_ pourra voir son propre sentiment embarrassant, peut-être même s'en débarrasser.

"Il faut que quelqu'un le fasse. Si les humains peuvent se sentir seuls, pourquoi pas les êtres divins ?  
Ca et... le temple est un endroit spécial pour moi. Je n'ai nulle part ailleurs."

 _Elle_ a un instant envie de se révolter. Comment peut-on penser ça d' _elle_ ? Même si c'est vrai ? Est-ce du mépris ? De la pitié ? Mais non, pas à en croire la tendresse dans ce regard quand il se porte sur l'autel...

"Tu dois te sentir seule aussi."

"Prier ici m'aide à l'oublier.  
Mais que faites-vous ici ? Je pensais que c'était seulement moi..."

Ce n'est pas une question à laquelle _elle_ est prête à répondre. Aussi, _elle_ disparaît dans les airs, la laissant avec l'impression d'avoir rêvé.

 _Elle_ revient plus tard, sous l'apparence d'une petite fille. Cette fois, _elle_ ne l'aborde pas au temple, mais quand elle en revient, traversant l'espace-temps pour être au devant d'elle.

"Fille du temple !" s'exclame-t- _elle_ "Où est ta famille ?"

L'humaine semble hésiter, et répond "Ils sont morts."

"Tu ne blâmes pas le dieu du temple ?"

"Non."

"Mais tu crois en son pouvoir, pourtant ?"

 _Elle_ voudrait qu'elle montre son hypocrisie. Ce n'est pas une vraie adoratrice, elle ne la connaît même pas ! Un peu de blasphème, pour qu' _elle_ puisse se facher, et cesser de ressentir que c'est une humaine spéciale.

La fille du temple réfléchit. "Peut-être que quelque chose lui est arrivé. Elle n'a pas même le pouvoir de garder son temple plein de fidèles !"

"Ou peut-être que c'est ce qu'elle veut. Que ce soit juste toi."

La fille du temple rougit, avec un sourire éclatant, plein d'espoir. Oh, elle aimerait cela. Et _elle_ sait qu'elle s'est fait prendre à _ses_ propres questions piège.

Encore une fois, _elle_ disparaît. _Elle_ n'a pas à continuer une conversation qui lui apporte autre chose qu'une complète satisfaction.

 _Elle_ n'est pas habituée à ce que s'interrompre ne lui apporte pas une complète satisfaction non plus. Alors _elle_ décide qu'elle va revenir sous une autre forme. Juste pour la regarder. _Elle_ n'a pas à se laisser reconnaître.

"Est-ce que tu aimes les gens ?" demande-t- _elle_.

"Les gens en général ?"

"Les vivants, oui. Tu fais une différence entre eux ?"

La fille du temple réfléchit. "Je ne sais pas si je les aime." Puis elle _la_ regarde dans les yeux. "Pas comme je t'aime, toi."

 _Elle_ panique un instant. "Tu ne sais pas qui je suis."

"Tu es un oiseau. Et tu me parles. Avec des idées que je n'entends pas pour la première fois. Je crois... j'espère que je sais qui tu es."

D'accord, _elle_ est peut-être allée un peu trop loin avec les changements de forme. N'a-t- _elle_ pas créé des espèces d'oiseaux qui parlent autrefois ? Vivent-ils dans cet endroit ? Est-il trop tard pour prétendre en être un ?

Mais non, ce n'est peut-être pas le moment.

"Dis-moi, alors." exige-t- _elle._ "Dis-moi qui je suis."

La fille du temple rougit encore. "Tu es l'Ancien Dieu du temple. Tu es celui que j'ai honoré, celui que j'ai prié pour être moins seule, et qui a exaucé ma prière. Je suis heureuse d'avoir pu te parler."

"Si les humains peuvent se sentir seuls, pourquoi pas les êtres divins ? Tu as dit ça."

"Et j'avais raison ?" demande-t-elle, les yeux baissés.

"He bien, qu'en penses-tu, fille du temple ?"

"Je pense que je déteste voir cet endroit si abandonné. C'est une honte."

"Tu as pitié de moi, alors ?"

"Je sais, cela doit être insultant, venant d'un humain.  
Mais est-ce de la pitié ? Le temple et moi avons beaucoup en commun."

"Le temple ?"

"Ecoutez-moi. Qu'est-ce que je dis. Je devrais..." Elle se lève, les joues rougies. L'adoration dans son regard, l'espoir même, se sont transformés en honte.

Et _elle_ aime jouer, mais pas comme ça, pas cette fois.

"Non. Reste, s'il te plait." _Elle_ prend forme humaine, devant elle cette fois. Pour pouvoir lui tendre la main, la serrer très fort. "Avais-tu fini ? De me dire ce que je suis ?"

"Tu es le dieu que j'adore." dit la fille du temple très doucement. "Celui... celle que j'aime."

"Je t'aime aussi." répond- _elle_ , et _elle_ ne sait ce qui la surprend le plus, prononcer ces mots, ou les sentir signifier quelque chose.

* * *

Elles se retrouvent, encore et encore, tous les jours, de plus en plus longtemps. _Elle_ prend diverses apparences, féminines à chaque fois. C'est ce avec quoi _elle_ se sent le plus à l'aise. Depuis toujours, ou depuis la fille du temple ? _Elle_ ne sait pas, et il y a mieux à faire que de se poser des questions. Même sur _elle_. C'est le travail des humains de toute façon, ou plutôt, cela l'était autrefois.

"A quoi ressembles-tu vraiment ?" lui demande la fille du temple. "S'il y a un vraiment, je veux dire ?"

Non, pas ce genre de questions-là.

 _Elle_ voudrait presque ne pas en avoir. Ou mentir à ce sujet. Ce serait si simple. Mais quelque chose en _elle_ continue à lui faire remarquer l'évidence. Elle n'a jamais vu cela, elle ne t'aime pas vraiment. Autant que vous le compreniez toutes les deux tout de suite.

 _Elle_ pourrait remplir le ciel - et pas seulement celui de cette planète. _Elle_ se limite à l'intérieur du temple, même si _elle_ doit en altérer un peu la géométrie. Comme ça, personne d'autre ne verra.

Et la fille du temple voit que _son_ centre, _son_ coeur, est un immense trou au centre de l'univers, un vide plus profond que les trous noirs, fait pour attirer l'amour et ne jamais être comblé. Elle voit _ses_ mains, multiples, omniprésentes, pour créer, pour changer, pour saisir...

Et elle reste la bouche ouverte, médusée, sans qu'un mot passe ses lèvres. Cela fait mal à voir. _Elle_ pense un instant à l'effacer, à la changer. Avec cette forme, ce serait encore plus simple...

Mais _elle_ attend, quelque chose, une preuve, de n'importe quoi.

"Tu es magnifique." parvient finalement à dire la fille du temple. "Oh, je t'adore, je t'aime tellement."

Et c'est assez. c'est une preuve. Et toutes ces mains, en réalité, sont aussi pour caresser, pour toucher une peau humaine, même sielle ne l'avait jamais su.

"Ma prêtresse." dit _sa_ voix qui résonne dans le temple, alors même qu' _elle_ la serre entre ses doigts, recueille ses baisers. "Ma fidèle. Mon élue." Et _elle_ la serre contre son coeur qui, l'espace d'un instant, semble exister.

Elles furent très heureuses, et cela devrait être la fin. Ce n'est pas la fin.

Il y a des baisers et des caresses et des moments où _elle_ ne sait plus si leurs étreintes sont faites de désir ou de vénération. Mais il y a aussi se rappeler ce qu'est l'adoration, et plus _elle_ redécouvre ce qui lui avait manqué, et plus _elle_ devient amère.

Pourquoi les autres humains ne peuvent-ils pas _la_ révérer, même un tout petit peu ?

"Vénèrent-ils d'autres dieux ?" demande-t- _elle_ , dans un moment de colère. _Elle_ est prête à tous les détruire, si c'est ce que cela demande !

"Pas vraiment." répond la fille du temple, après mûre réflexion. "C'est plus que... ils n'ont peut-être plus le besoin de croire, parce qu'ils ont l'impression de comprendre le monde, parce qu'ils vont dans les étoiles ?"

"C'est une raison très stupide."

La fille du temple lui embrasse la main. _Elle_ a encore pris une forme différente, à moitié humaine, pas entièrement. _Elle_ se demande si cela lui plait. "Oui." dit-elle.

"Je devrais détruire les étoiles." dit- _elle_ , songeuse. "Là, ils comprendraient."

La fille du temple la regarde avec un effroi fasciné. "Tu n'as pas besoin d'aller jusque-là. Et puis, des gens vivent là-bas, maintenant"

"Ou je devrais peut-être détruire tous les humains qui ne sont pas toi. Comme cela, tous m'aimeraient sans exception. Ils ne servent à rien, après tout."

Elle lui serre la main encore. "Je préfèrerais que tu ne le fasses pas."

"Pourquoi ?" demande-t-elle. "Tous ceux que tu aimais sont morts aussi, n'est-ce pas ? Sauf moi. Quelle différence cela fait-il ?"

Ce qu' _elle_ lit dans le regard de la fille du temple la blesse. Elle n'est pas d'accord avec _elle_ , et tellement sûre d'avoir raison ! Elle cherche ses mots, juste pour mieux l'influencer.

"Parce que je ne veux pas avoir à imaginer toutes ces vies interrompues." dit-elle. Elle se serre contre elle. "Même si tu ne tiens pas à eux, il y aura d'autres humains, plus dignes de toi peut-être, encore à naître."

"Quoi ? Tu ne veux pas que je te remplace, quand même ? Tu penses que l'un d'entre eux m'aimera comme tu m'aimes ? Tu le veux ?"

"Non !" s'exclame-t-elle. Enfin, quelque chose de de direct, de sincère, et d'affectueux, d'une certaine manière.

Cela répare presque l'amertume qu'elles ont créé avec leurs autres mots.

"C'est parce qu'ils sont humains, comme toi." dit- _elle_.

Encore une fois, la fille du temple réfléchit, trop longuement. "Peut-être."

"Alors c'est simple !" s'exclame-t- _elle_. "Je vais faire de toi une déesse !"

"Pardon ?" Il y a de l'incompréhension dans son regard, mais de l'espoir aussi.

"Qu'y a-t-il de si compliqué ? Je vais te donner une partie de mon pouvoir ! Comme cela tu ne mourras pas ! Voilà déjà une partie - une toute petite partie. Tu auras plus."

C'est un éclat de _son_ propre corps. Juste un petit, elle ne connaît pas la douleur, et ce n'est pas comme si _elle_ allait jamais s'en éloigner beaucoup, après tout. _Elle_ pense un instant à transpercer le coeur de sa mignonne fille du temple avec. Cela ne lui ferait mal qu'un instant. Mais finalement, _elle_ la lui pose juste sur le front, comme un baiser.

La force, le pouvoir, tout ceci ne met qu'un instant à entrer dans son corps, à la faire irradier de mille feux. Même si son regard est encore confus, il reste entièrement fixé sur elle, et c'est magnfique.

"Voilà !" s'exclame-t- _elle_. "Tu es encore plus belle comme ça !"

"Je suis..." murmure-t-elle, se touchant le visage, le front, "je suis..."

"Et pour les autres humains - non, les humains..." Voilà, c'est une déesse ! Elle peut bien comprendre à quel point ils ne comptent pas, à quel point leur existence ne fait que détourner l'esprit de la relation qu'elles ont toutes les deux.

"Ils t'adoreront à nouveau." répond la fille du temple d'une voix ferme. "Il est impossible de faire autrement, quand on te connaît. Il est temps de réaffirmer ton existence."

 _Elle_ la regarde avec surprise. C'est une bonne idée. Pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas proposé avant ? Par jalousie, une partie d'elle espère. Par désir de rester spéciale, ce qu'elle est sûre d'être, maintenant.

Ou alors, peut-être a-t-elle vu des choses. Peut-être est-ce parce qu'elle pense pouvoir mieux utiliser qu' _elle_ le fragment de pouvoir qu'elle a au bout des doigts. Mais ce n'est pas le cas, bien sûr.

Ce n'était pas ce qu' _elle_ avait en tête sur la suite, mais _elle_ peut faire avec cela aussi.

* * *

"Tu parleras pour moi !" dit- _elle_. Puis _elle_ lui murmure à l'oreille. "Si tu leur transmets même une petite part de ton amour, ce sera déjà plus que ce que j'ai pu faire." La déesse rougit encore.

"A quoi veux-tu ressembler ?" demande-t- _elle._ Et déjà, sa forme n'est plus qu'à moitié humaine, ses mains multiples caressant le corps de sa prêtresse. "J'aime ta robe, mais tu auras besoin d'en imposer plus. Voilà, tu me surprend à chaque fois que je pensais que tu ne pourrais pas devenir plus sexy. Et tu auras besoin d'un symbole sacré... C'est comme ça qu'on fait chez vous, pas vrai ?"

"Je veux une épée."

"Pardon ?"

"Je voudrais... je ne veux pas juste parler. Je veux défendre les gens en ton nom."

 _Elle_ reste sérieusement perplexe. Si elle avait une tête, elle se la gratterait avec plusieurs mains.

"Mais tu as détesté la guerre. Tu me disais."

"C'est la raison. Personne ne se battra si je peux le faire à leur place."

"Ma mignonne fille du temple." dit- _elle_ en faisant courir ses mains sur ses bras, en la rendant plus forte, plus grande même. Ne peut-elle pas accéder à ses petits caprices ? Bien sûr, elle aura une épée.

Et elle part au combat.

Cela n'a jamais été prévu qu'elle le fasse vraiment. Elle sauve des humains. Des dizaines d'humains. Des centaines d'humains.

Elle se présente comme prophétesse d'un ancien dieu, mais c'est à elle que les enfants portent des gâteaux et des fleurs.

"Pourquoi ?" demande-t- _elle_. "Pourquoi ne font-ils pas de temples pour moi ?" Ils le font. Du moins c'est ce qu'ils disent. Mais l'image de leur Déesse Radieuse, de sa fille du temple, est partout.

"Ils ne savent pas à quoi tu ressembles."

"Tu devais le leur dire."

"Je n'ai pas les mots pour décrire cela."

 _Elle_ soupire, mais _elle_ doit reconnaître que c'est vrai. Le langage humain est limité. _Elle_ ne trouverait pas les mots non plus. Alors, le plus simple est de leur donner quelque chose qui rentre dans leur compréhension limitée, n'est-ce pas ?

La forme humaine qu' _elle_ prend est jolie, parce que, quitte à faire travailler les sculpteurs, pourquoi pas ? Des membres fins, un visage régulier, et...

"He, je suis plus petite que toi !"

Sa déesse lumineuse rit. "Tu peux changer cela."

"Oui, de plusieurs façons." _Elle_ lève les mains pour caresser le visage de sa fille du temple, laisse ses mains s'emmêler dans ses cheveux. "Sois ma fidèle une fois de plus. Mets-toi à genoux pour moi."

Elle lui adresse un sourire éclatant avant d'obéir, entièrement dévouée, et l'avenir semble tellement brillant ; bientôt, _elle_ aura des temples aussi.

Aussi, la prochaine fois, elles viennent ensemble.

La Déesse Radieuse a combattu des créatures géantes de métal - envoyées par l'ennemi ou redevenues sauvages, qui le sait ? - et l'Ancien Dieu a fait repousser les récoltes détruites assez vite pour nourrir tout le village. Tous sont à genoux et les remercient, et cela devrait être assez...

Mais ils ne _l_ 'aiment pas vraiment, ou pas autant.

Ils sont respectueux. Mais _elle_ ne fait pas déborder leurs coeurs. Et la fille du temple qui sourit. Est-ce qu'elle ne remarque rien ? Ou pire, est-ce qu'elle préfère comme ça ?

"C'est parce que c'est la première fois." dit la fille du temple quand _elle_ lui fait remarquer. "Laisse-leur du temps." Au moins, cela pourrait être pire. Elle ne dit pas que ce n'est pas vrai.

"Je les ai créés ! Ce n'est pas la première fois ! Je leur offre tout, depuis leur misérable existence, depuis le commencement des temps !"

"Le penses-tu vraiment ? Qu'ils valent si peu que ça ?"

Non, sinon elle ne les aurait pas créés, bien sûr ! Ils doivent bien avoir une quelconque utilité. Mais pour l'instant, _elle_ n'en voit qu'une seule.

"Seulement ceux qui ne sont pas toi."

C'était un compliment, alors pourquoi le sourire n'atteint-il pas ses yeux ?

Bon, peut-être cela vaut-il la peine d'essayer encore, se dit- _elle_.

 _Elle_ a participé à quelques expéditions. Une ou deux fois. A chaque fois, _elle_ a l'impression de se faire plus négliger par les adorateurs qui la prient. A chaque fois, cela fait plus mal.

"N'y vas pas !" s'exclame-t- _elle_ un jour. "Reste avec moi !"

La main est douce dans la sienne, n'essaie pas de se retirer. Mais le regard de _sa_ fille du temple est empli de reproche.

"Ils ont besoin de nous."

Besoin d'elles, pourquoi ? Pour ne pas mourir ? Quelle stupidité. Mourir est comme dormir pour toujours. Ce n'est pas si mal. Combien de fois a-t- _elle_ pensé à le faire ? C'est peut-être ce qu'e _lle_ ferait, si sa fille du temple n'était pas venue.

Mais _elle_ lui sourit. _Elle_ sourit toujours.

"Oh, oui ! Puisque tu parles de ça !" Une simple pensée suffit, même si _elle_ fait aussi un geste, pour le spectacle. "J'ai justement un cadeau pour toi !"

Ce sont des géants qui surgissent de terre, qui en sont la part la plus dure, celle qui a tant subi de pression que plus rien, à part sonpouvoir, ne peut l'altérer.

"Tu ne peux pas toujours tout faire toute seule, n'est-ce pas ? Et puis, l'humanité ne vit pas qu'ici. Ils pourront t'emmener jusqu'aux étoiles, si tu en as besoin."

"Merci !" s'exclame-t-elle, les yeux écarquillés de joie, et cela fait du bien.

"Mais aujourd'hui, donne-leur des ordres pour qu'ils aillent sauver ceux qui en ont besoin, et reste avec moi."

Elle reste. Elle reste, et c'est doux, et pourtant même cela fait mal.

"C'est ta faute." dit- _elle_.

"Pardon ?"

"Tu m'as aimée, alors je croyais que d'autres personnes pouvaient m'aimer aussi. C'était un mensonge, n'est-ce pas ? Mais tu m'as laissé le croire."

"Je ne... ce n'est pas ce que je voulais."

"Et maintenant ils t'aiment toi ! Tu aimes les prières et les remerciements, n'est-ce pas ? Tu aimes être adorée ?"

"Oui ! Mais ce n'est pas le plus important !"

"Alors est-ce que tu essaierais de les détruire ? Pour me laisser les sauver ? Là ils m'aimeraient !"

"Je n'ai pas l'intention de les attaquer !" s'exclame-t-elle. "Le but n'est pas de jouer ! Ils t'aimeront, je te le promets, mais... cela prend du temps."

 _Elle_ veut rester avec celle qu'elle aime, alors _elle_ fait semblant d'être d'accord avec elle. Pour l'instant.

* * *

 _Elle_ a tout essayé pour se débarrasser de cette jalousie furieuse. L'amour que sa prêtresse ressent pour les humains lui cause une peine qui n'est surpassée que par l'amour que les humains montrent à sa prêtresse.

 _Elle_ a tout essayé, sauf détruire le monde. Eh bien, quand il n'y a plus qu'une seule solution...

 _Elle_ n'a même pas besoin d'invoquer une force immense. Il lui suffit de se laisser aller. Cette planète où vivent les humains a été le lieu de ses pensées pendant si longtemps. Il lui suffit d'oublier la fille du temple un instant, de se concentrer sur son amertume, et déjà la terre tremble toute seule.

 _Elle_ rit. Si c'est si simple, c'est probablement que c'est bon.

La fille du temple arrive. Elle lui en voudra, n'est-ce pas ? Cela ne sera pas la première fois qu'elles se disputent, depuis qu'elle a eu le malheur de devenir une déesse aussi, de prendre sa place. Même si elle dit ne pas l'avoir fait exprès.

"Arrête !" crie la fille du temple.

Bien sûr, elle l'a retrouvée.

"Oh, tu n'aimes pas que je tue tes précieux humains ? Pourquoi ? Parce que tu te rappelles encore en avoir été une, ou parce que tu veux leurs prières ?"

"Je me moque de ça !" s'exclame-t-elle. "Mais crois-tu que cela me réjouisse de les entendre maudire ton nom ?"

"Ils ont peur de moi. Mais tu sais, ils ont toujours seulement eu peur de moi. Au moins c'est honnête maintenant !" Une idée _la_ saisit. "Comment savent-ils que c'est moi ?"

"Cette lumière rouge... qui vient de tes autels..."

 _Elle_ rit. Alors, voilà ce que cela fait de laisser tomber un peu le contrôle absolu qu'elle a sur le monde, de laisser ses réels désirs prendre le dessus. Cela peut surprendre. Ainsi, elle s'est vraiment attachée à ces marques de dévotion, même secondaires, minuscules, creuses.

"Mets-toi à genoux devant moi." ordonne-t- _elle_ une fois de plus.

Elle le fait, et un instant, cela fait du bien. Un instant, les tremblements de terre s'interrompent. Jusqu'à ce qu' _elle_ se rappelle que ce n'était pas contre elle, qu' _elle_ était fâchée. Pas sa déesse qu'elle a voulu blesser. Pas vraiment, pas seulement. Il est temps qu'elles soient seules à nouveau.

Un ébranlement particulièrement violent. De la terre jaillissent des flots de lave. On peut voir des vaisseaux spatiaux décoller, ceux de toutes les familles qui en possèdent, ceux de tous ceux qui travaillent dans cette branche, quelle qu'ils soient.

"S'il te plait !" s'exclame la fille du temple, le regard paniqué. "Arrête !"

"C'est pour ça !" s'exclame-t- _elle_. "Pour ça que tu t'es prosternée devant moi ? pas par amour, pas par respect, même, mais pour leurs vies misérables ? Cela ne marche pas comme ça !"

"Je suppose que non." dit la fille du temple avec des larmes dans les yeux.

Et elle lève son épée.

Elle ne _l'_ aime pas vraiment, n'est-ce pas ? Elle ne _l'_ a jamais aimée vraiment !

(Ou alors en ne _la_ connaissant pas, ou alors en faisant semblant de ne pas _la_ connaître)

Alors _elle_ sera toujours toute seule.

Et d'ailleurs _elle_ ne l'aime pas non plus. _Elle_ ne peut pas aimer quelqu'un qui lève son épée contre _elle_.

"Tu voulais donc que ce soit le contraire." dit- _elle_. "Je t'avais proposé de jouer à les détruire, pour pouvoir les sauver, mais tu veux toujours le beau rôle !"

"Ce n'est pas un jeu !"

"Je ne peux pas te laisser faire cela !" s'exclame-t- _elle_. "Tu vas rester ici. Tu vas regarder. Si tu ne veux pas être à genoux, tu seras à mes côtés ! Et ils te craindront aussi."

 _Elle_ lève la main, paresseusement, pour faire jaillir du sol une prison de cristal. Elle pourra tout voir. Et bien sûr, elle est une déesse, elle ne mourra pas. Même si elle était touchée par accident par un flot de lave, même si elle tombait dans une crevasse, elle ne mourrait pas. Elles seront toujours ensemble.

Mais la fille du temple esquive. Ah oui, c'est vrai, elle a appris ça. Elle s'est beaucoup battue.

Et, avec une rapidité déconcertante, elle feinte, elle esquive, et puis, elle fonce vers _elle_ et son épée lui transperce le coeur.

Cela ne fait pas mal, bien sûr. _Elle_ est éternelle et immortelle et bien au-dessus de cette forme humaine. C'est presque drôle qu'elle croie que cela aura un effet !

Et pourtant, d'une certaine façon, cela fait très, très mal.

 _Elle_ la regarde avec horreur. _Elle_ ne lui a rien fait ! Pourquoi est- _elle_ trahie ainsi ?

Et dans le sentiment de _son_ coeur qui se brise, elle prend l'inspiration pour la suite. La Terre se désagrège en toutes petites pièces. N'est-ce pas le cas de son corps aussi ? Bah, elle peut bien le laisser faire. Pourquoi en avait- _elle_ besoin, déjà ?

Pour l'instant, _elle_ veut dormir, et rien d'autre.

 _Elle_ a juste le temps de voir les Titans qui protègent les vaisseaux qui ont décollé, les aident à échapper à la déflagration, à rejoindre les colonies dans les étoiles lointaines. _Elle_ voit la fille du temple qui regarde cela, au lieu de la regarder _elle_ , de s'excuser. Elle pleure bien un peu, mais qui sait pour qui ? Vraiment, en cet instant, _elle_ n'a plus de raison d'avoir des yeux du tout.

C'est le moment de dormir.

Quand _elle_ se réveille, elle a réfléchi. Et elle sait que le temps est de son côté.

Parce que les humains se sont peut-être passionnés pour la nouveauté. Mais bientôt ils négligeront de la révérer. Bientôt ils l'oublieront. Et alors elle comprendra ce que cela fait. Elle sera frustrée. Elle sera triste. Puis elle leur en voudra aussi.

Elle ne pourra plus _lui_ faire des reproches pour les avoir attaqués, quand c'est ce qu'elle voudra aussi ! Au contraire, elle dira qu'elle _l_ 'a enfin comprise !

Bientôt, après avoir vécu plus longtemps qu'elle n'aurait pu l'imaginer, elle n'arrivera plus à se rappeler qu'elle était humaine, qu'elle n'a pas eu de pouvoirs. Elle comprendra leur nature, qui est de mourir à toute vitesse, même quand ils sont heureux et bien nourris. Sa compassion artificielle s'épuisera. C'est bien la seule raison pour laquelle _elle_ ne regrette pas de lui avoir donné un fragment d'elle-même.

Elle comprendra que quand on est un dieu on est seul, complètement seul.

Et alors, elle viendra à _elle_ , et elle _la_ suppliera de la reprendre, et c'est tellement doux de l'imaginer qu' _elle_ en sourit d'avance.

 _Elle_ se vengera sur elle, bien sûr, pour lui avoir brisé le coeur. _Elle_ la fera souffrir. Juste un peu. Puis, bien évidemment, _elle_ l'acceptera à nouveau. Et elles détruiront l'humanité ensemble, cette fois.

Oui, cela vaut bien la peine d'attendre encore, en faisant de jolis rêves.

* * *

Cent ans ont passé depuis qu'elles se sont rencontrées. Les offrandes se font rares. _Son_ temps va bientôt venir. _Elle_ ne s'inquiète pas. _Elle_ jette juste un petit coup d'oeil, comme _elle_ faisait autrefois, sous la forme d'un chat ou d'un oiseau.

Tout se passe bien, tout se passe bien, sauf que...

Il y a cette Acolyte.

Elle aime sa Déesse. C'est assez pour faire grincer des dents. Mais il y a pire. Il y a la façon dont la Déesse la regarde. Dont elle pense à elle.

Comment ose-t-elle ?

Et _ses_ pensées tourbillonnent à nouveau. Sa fille du temple ne _l'_ aime pas, alors elle ne _l_ 'a jamais aimée. Elle _lui_ a brisé le coeur la dernière fois, et sans aucune excuse, elle le fait à nouveau !

Et puis _elle_... _elle_ ne l'aime pas non plus, n'est-ce pas ? _Elle_ prend une grande inspiration dans ses poumons qui sont un espace entre deux galaxies. _Elle_ ne l'aime plus. _Elle_ se soucie peu d'elle, si elle peut tout abandonner pour une humaine. En fait, _elle_ la déteste. _Elle_ est libre.

 _Elle_ rit, et décide qu'il est temps de retourner jouer.


End file.
